


The Last Time

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a terrible situation, but John knows it could have been much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

It’s the last time, he promises himself as he sits outside and stares at the blackened wood paneling around the window to Sammy’s nursery. He’s been back inside once and he won’t go again- can’t. There’s nothing there for him.

He needs to do something. Find out what the hell happened in that nursery. Make sure that whatever did that can never hurt anyone he loves again. His heart’s torn to shreds for Mary, but if he hadn’t gotten Sammy out, if Dean had stayed in his room, there would be no more John Winchester. There’d just be vengeance personified.


End file.
